Apocalypse Meow
by Oreithyia
Summary: Having the TARDIS means all of time and space. Having Rose Tyler means having Jackie Tyler. Being a near thousand year old alien won't help him there. Then Ohio got drug into it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or anything associated with it whatsoever. Alas, and woe.

Apocalypse Meow

"What?"

The Doctor looked dismayed, his bottom lip pulling down nervously, his eyes shinning apologetically as his shoulders shrank down nervously. He tried to hide himself beneath the shelter of his overcoat, leaning forward over the illuminated TARDIS console as if he hoped he could use it for cover.

Rose gave him no mercy, sticking out her lower lip determinedly.

"I said, we need to go Ohio."

"Ohio?!" he echoed in disbelief, his face contorting further, as if the very suggestion was unbelievable. "The whole of time and space," he said, looking at her seriously, his voice dropping back down from where it had been up in the rafters a moment ago, "and you want to go to Ohio?"

"Yeah," Rose said firmly, nodding her head so that her chandelier earrings jingled and flashed beneath her blonde hair. "I want to go Ohio, just like Mum asked."

He spun on the spot dramatically, his great brown coat swirling around his red and white converse. "But it's, it's… it's Ohio!" he complained dramatically, making a pained face showing his multitude of brilliant white teeth. "There's nothing interesting in Ohio in the early 21rst century!"

He snapped back up to his full height and scampered back to the far side of his console, and looked enthusiastically back at Rose. "Now, Ohio at other times in history…." he began teasingly. "We can go visit Wilbur and Orville Wright! You can meet their sister Katherine! You'd like her, was right there in it with her brothers! Or!" He swung his shoulders to look at his companion from the other side of the console, which light up brightly to show its support for him, "We can can go see Annie Oakley beat all the men at s shooting competition!" He gave Rose his most dashing smile.

Rose crossed her arms over her pink jacket, and titled her head while smiling at him tauntingly. "The airport, Doctor."

His face fall so far his hair seemed to sink with it, then he rallied. "Why do we have to go back in time? No, don't always have to go back! Why don't we go into the future and see-!"

The TARDIS walkway clanked as Rose made several long strides in her sneakers and leaned forward towards the Doctor, who leaned back nervously and grabbed the edge of the console for support. "Air. Port." she said, emphasizing the 't'.

The Doctor's shoulders collapsed as he sighed in defeat.

Rose smiled cheekily.

*****O*****

The Doctor swung open the door to the TARDIS and poked his head out, turning his head this way and that, his hair swinging atop his head as he did so.

He snuck outside the box and swung the blue door shut and looked up and down the tarmac, before spotting the cart of baggage that was his target. He trotted over to the pile bags, flipping over tags as he hunted for his target. He tossed and flipped the bags with intense focus… until he realized he was being watched.

Big, brown eyes looked up to see two men in orange vests glaring at him. He saw one of the men take a deep breath to yell at him, and he hurriedly cut him off.

"Hello!" he called out brightly, giving them a winning smile as he swiftly whipped the leather wallet with his psychic paper from his pocket. "I'm sure this'll explain everything!" He shoved the paper into the men's faces, who squinted at the paper in the poor light of the overcast sky. "I'm-"

Both men went wide-eyed at what they was on the paper, turned on the spot and sprinted away.

The Doctor blinked then turned the paper towards himself. "DEA? Huh."

*****O*****

The imposing figure of Jackie Tyler, hair blonder and bigger than her daughters, opened the door to her flat to let the Doctor present her with her luggage.

"'Bout time you!" she complained, pulling the bag over to the couch before plopping it unceremoniously on the cushions. Rose walked in after her mother and the Doctor strolled in behind her, hand in his pockets.

"What did you need in there so badly, Mum?" Rose asked, looking over her mother's shoulder as the women tore through the contents of the bag, sending shirts and socks flying.

"Time machine and you barely got here!" Jackie yelled over her shoulder at the Doctor, who suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Jackie gave her daughter a warm smile.

"I wanted to make sure I brought the souvenir to tea. I couldn't go empty handed! That would be so embarrassing." She rifled a little more than yanked out her prize.

"Here it is!" Jackie smiled happily. Rose smiled in support. The Doctor wondered if he could go yet.

A Hello Kitty Doll in a facsimile of polka dot flamenco dress that held a tiny fan that read "Viva España" sat cradled in Jackie's manicured hands.

"Honestly," Jackie sighed, "why would they send my luggage to Ohio? Who would want to go to Ohio?"

* * *

AN: Inspired by holiday travel. I never lost luggage, but I did have a half hour flight delayed by an hour and a half at airport in Ohio. Poor Ohio. I lived there as a kid. It's better than the state I ended up in. =_=

Your authoress,

Oreithyia


End file.
